


Best Thing (Mine Remix)

by Aerica_Menai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: Dean has a crush on the newest regular at the Roadhouse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Best Thing (Mine Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684814) by ProudAthena2013. 



> This is a remix of an older SPN fic by someone I know IRL, who gave me permission when inspiration struck. Thank you <3
> 
> Beta'd by the always-wonderful @grayraincurtain!

Dean was entranced with the Roadhouse’s newest regular, Cas.

Not that he would *ever* say it that way himself, but his asshole little brother wouldn’t stop saying it like that. And it wasn’t nearly that sappy. 

…He just liked him, that’s all. 

He had a gorgeous smile that lit up his equally stunning blue eyes (and no one in the place got more smiles than Dean), he always ordered a bacon cheeseburger (and enjoyed it immensely, if the noises were anything to go by) and on top of *that,* he was a great tipper. 

No wonder Dean enjoyed it when he walked through the door.

What he didn’t enjoy was all of Sam’s comments when Cas showed up. 

“Oh look, Dean, it’s your crush.”

“Dean, your favorite customer’s here!”

Or worst of all, humming The Who’s Behind Blue Eyes when Cas walked in. That never failed to set Dean’s face on fire.

And Cas didn’t seem to appreciate Sammy’s comments either, his blue eyes always dimming when Dean’s little brother opened his big fat mouth.

“Enough, Sammy,” Dean would always growl as he watched Cas’ bright eyes dim.

*~*

One time, before Sammy started up his teasing, Cas had asked about Sammy. And Dean, never one to miss a chance to brag about his baby brother, had gone on and on about Sammy’s accomplishments. “And now he’s working here his last summer before going to get his degree at freaking Stanford.” Dean had shaken his head, still amazed. “Full ride and everything.”

“You must be really proud of him...”

“Of course!” Dean had confirmed, not noticing Cas’ hesitation. “He’s the best thing that ever happened to me, hands down. Couldn’t be prouder, couldn’t be happier.”

“Right,” Cas had replied quietly, “right. I, uh, I should go. But - I’ll see you soon?”

“You know where to find me,” Dean had replied cheerfully.

And Cas had started showing up even more often - but he never asked about Sammy again. Dean figured Cas had just heard enough the first time.

*~*

Sammy was getting more and more insistent that Dean should say something to Cas about his feelings, that Cas kept coming back for a reason - and it wasn’t the food. 

Dean, of course, continued to ignore his little brother’s misunderstanding of the situation. Cas hated it the one time Dean really tried to flirt with him, getting uncomfortable and asking him to stop - clearly, that wasn’t why he kept coming back. 

Sammy disagreed - and apparently, today, he had decided to do something about it. (The little bitch.)

Dean was in the middle of taking Cas’ order when Sam came over and peered carefully at Cas. “Wow, Dean, you were right -Cas *does* have the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

‘I’m going to be an only child soon,’ Dean thought angrily to himself as he took a deep breath. “Thank you for that stunning observation, Sammy,” he gritted out. “Leave now.”

Apparently Sam had enough self-preservation left to actually go when Dean told him to, although not without accompanying laughter. Dean would have to get his revenge later.

Cas, still flushed from the compliment, stuttered on the next part of his order - but it’s not like Dean needed to hear it, Cas ordered pretty much the same thing every time. Instead, Dean couldn’t help interrupting Cas and blurting out, “Cas, I am so sorry for my stupid little brother, I have no idea where he even - “

“Wait, brother?” Cas interjected. “I thought he was your boyfriend!” he exclaimed, before his face became even more red and he clapped both hands over his mouth, garbling something that sounded like an apology behind it.

Dean couldn’t help the instinctive grimace that came over his face at the thought of that. “Ew, no.” But - if Cas thought that Sammy was his boyfriend, then - then maybe - 

“Why, Cas, are you interested in the position?” said his traitorous mouth. 

But before Dean could finish berating himself that that was a *terrible* line and Cas probably wasn’t even interested - 

Cas straightened in his seat, locked gazes with him, beautiful blue eyes sparkling, and replied, “If it’s open, then I’d love to.”

…Okay, maybe, just maybe, Sammy had been onto something. 

Dean would never admit it though.


End file.
